


Things to Change

by RoseCrawford



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: But I'm running with it, Clint's a lier about his family, High School AU, MCU plot lines in high school, Other tags to be added, Steve's a lier about his age during the war, Stupid idea, Teenagers are just liers, Tony's a lier about Iron Man, What if the Avengers were teens???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseCrawford/pseuds/RoseCrawford
Summary: Tony Stark was 15 when he was kidnapped and made Iron Man.Steve Rogers was 17 when he was thawed from the ice.Thor was 17 when he did something stupid and got banished to Midgard.Bruce was 14 when his life went to hell.Clint was 14 when he decided to be friends with these people.Natasha was 16 when she finally had a choice.MCU if the Avengers where teenagers





	1. First Day of School

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Pepper asked him, clearly worried. Tony found it sweet how she was worried about him. It was nice to have someone other than Obi or the therapists that he was made to see worry. He supposed it was nice because Pepper didn’t have to worry, not like his guardian Obadiah Stane did or his therapists were paid to do. Still, he gave her the same smile he gave the others.

“I’m fine Pep!” He said, stuffing notebooks he wouldn’t use into his backpack. “I’m as fine as I’ll ever be. I just want things back to normal.”

His friend bit her lip before looking over at Rhodey. He just shrugged and sighed. Good. Clearly, he had learned his lesson on how stubborn Tony could be. He honestly thought Pepper would drop it too but she proved him wrong by shaking her head. 

“I just think its too soon for you to be coming back to school-“

“Didn’t you miss me Pep?” He asked and she looked at him sharply. 

“That’s not it and you know it.” She snapped before sighing. “You were kidnapped for months. It’s ok to not be ok.”

“I know.” He said, even though he didn’t know. “But hey, look at the Brightside. I only missed the finals month and summer! So, it’s insanely easy to catch back up.”

Both of his friends sighed and, thankfully, dropped it. For now.

xXx

Tony Stark was 4 when he built his first circuit board and proved he was a prodigy.

He was 7 when he skipped multiple grades and moved on to middle school.

He was 10 when his parents died in a crash and their family friend, Obadiah Stane became the head of Stark Industries and guardian of Tony.

He was 11 when he got held back one year, then two. Eventually he started moving forward again, simply when the repeated workloads were too boring for him to deal with anymore, but he didn’t skip any more grades.

He was 15 when he was kidnapped a month before finals of his freshman year of high school. He was missing for four months before he was finally found in the deserts of Afghanistan. He hadn’t told anyone how he had escaped, or why the cave that he said they kept him in was completely covered in ash. And he was going to keep it that way. Someone had been stealing weapons from his family company, and while he couldn’t stop the production of weapons all together until he gained control of the company in three years, he could still do something about the illegal ones that people had no right having.

Iron Man could do a lot of good. 

And while Iron Man was out at night and the weekends, doing good work, Tony Stark was going to play the part expected of him. Of a traumatized, teenage, spoilt brat genius, just trying to go to school. Who would ever think he was Iron Man?

xXx

Everyone was staring at him. 

He knew this was going to happen. He had only been found two weeks ago, but he didn’t want to miss the beginning of school. The staring would have been worse if he waited longer and joined school in the middle of a semester. Still, he had to remind himself not to reach up and cover the arc reactor that was currently coved by his clothes. The only ones that even knew about the arc reactor was Obi and a couple of doctors, that were paid into silence. He had no desire to let the population of his school to know about his heart problems.

He ignored the stares with difficulty and went to his locker. Just don’t give them ammo and people would get bored and move on to something else. Then he could draw their attention back with something wild and outrageous later, when the air was clear. It was a sound plan, as sound as any of his plans could be, and with that, he opened his locker and roughly shoved his backpack into it.

Ok, so the staring had him more keyed up than he wanted to admit. At least no one really saw that. People were staring, but it was more staring at him being alive than actually paying attention to what he was doing.

“Did the backpack insult you or something?” 

Tony sighed, then sighed over dramatically as he looked at Clint. Of course, Clint, of all people, would see him. That boy had the eyes of a hawk. Not that Tony partially minded. He liked Clint. While Pepper and Rhodey would always be his best friends, they were a year above him and knew him best as Tony Stark. Clint never spoke about his family, or any family in general past his brother Barney, and offered the same courtesy to Tony. He never called Tony by his last name, and never brought up Stark industries if he could help it. Clint treated him like a normal kid, which is why, Tony guessed, Tony hadn’t snapped and told him to stop following him.

At least he could count on Clint not bring up Afghanistan.

“Yes.” He said, looking at the blond boy leaning against the locker. “It used words I can’t repeat in good company.”

“Oh, that’s a rude backpack.” Clint said, smirking. Tony narrowed his eyes. Clint looked like he knew something that Tony didn’t. Which, lately, Tony didn’t like. “Did you hear the news?”

“Past the news I made?” Tony asked, shutting his locker without getting any notebooks or anything. He wouldn’t use them anyway, so he saw no point in carrying them around.

“Yep.” Clint said, pushing off the lockers and walking with him as Tony started walking to homeroom. 

“Probably not. Been avoiding the news honestly. Are you going to tell me?”

“Well, Ms. Jefferson retired this year. We have a new homeroom/history teacher. His name is Mr. Coulson. I saw him earlier and he looked like a stick in the mud.” Clint said, and Tony rolled his eyes.

“Cool? That can’t be what you want to tell me though,” 

“It isn’t.” Clint’s smirk widened as Tony opened the door to the classroom. “What I wanted to say was-“

Tony stopped in the doorway, frozen. Clint had also stopped, seeing what had stopped him, and dropped his voice to a whisper. He had a feeling he knew what Clint wanted to tell him.

“They found Captain America, and he’s going to our high school. Isn’t that cool?”

xXx

-Months Earlier-

“You lied on your papers.”

Steve looked up Furry, who honestly didn’t seem very mad. Just… annoyed, and tired, and exasperated. Steve figured that this wasn’t what they wanted to find out when they found Captain America, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. Any of it. Except, maybe, the plane crashed that froze him, but he didn’t regret saving all those people. He just shrugged.

“Course I did. They would let someone sick like I was in the army, much less a 15 year old.” He said, being honest this time. There wasn’t a point in lying anymore. He had gotten away with it to a point, using his various problems as the reason he was so small during recruitment and during training. But it almost came crashing down when he received the serum. It made him bigger, certainly, but it didn’t make him look like an adult. He didn’t have his illness to blame anymore and it was obvious that he was only a teenager. If Erskine hadn’t of been killed, Steve would have been sent back home, most likely told to leave this to the adults and someone else would have become Captain America. 

But he had been the only one with the serum after that, and no one let it slip about his age. The ones that knew, Peggy and Phillips mostly, tried to keep him away from conflict, but it didn’t las long. Howard never saw a problem with letting him fight, but then again, Howard was about his age anyway. He was just too smart to not let help. 

Bucky certainly didn’t like it when he found out. Steve had tried to tell him that it wasn’t that different than him fighting, because Buck was only three years older than him. Just old enough to get drafted legally. But Bucky didn’t look at it like that. But Bucky wasn’t around anymore, and neither was Phillips, or Peggy, or Howard. He was alone, in this strange, new, time, and he was 17. He just had to bid his time for one more year and he would, legally, be an adult, and he could leave if he wanted.

Fury hummed, and looked at Agent Hill beside him. Hill shook her head, giving Fury a look, but Fury didn’t seem to care.

“So we have come to a decision about what to do about that.” Fury said, and Hill left. Steve took that as Fury had come to a decision regardless what his agents thought best. “You are going to be caught up to the best of our abilities this summer, and then you are going to high school to be around peers your own age during the fall.”

Steve stared. He couldn’t be serious.

Of course he was serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I always liked the thought of trying to fit story lines to a high school setting. I read a really good Teen Titans fic years ago similar, and I really like the Disney high comic that fits Disney movies storyline into a modern high school setting. So, I’m going to try and do it for Avengers!
> 
> So right now, at this high school, you have 15 year old Tony Stark, fresh out of Afghanistan, 14 year old Clint Barton, and 17 year old Steve Rogers, who is going to be a Sophomore despite his age. Pepper and Rhodey are there too, but they are Seniors. Bruce, Natasha, and Thor will show up in time, but we still need to get through Iron Man 1 yeah?
> 
> Review!


	2. First day part 2

Tony stared at Captain America from the back row of the classroom. God damn Captain America, here, in his classroom. His father had told stories about Captain America- so much so that Howard wouldn’t shut up about him. But all the stories had made it sound like Steve Rogers was an adult, not a teenager like him. 

Though, it did make a little sense. Howard has never told anyone the truth about Rogers age, but he never spoke like Rogers was older than him. Howard was only 16 when Captain America was made, brought in for his genius even at a young age, and he had talked like Rogers was his peer instead of his senior. 

Still... 17? Steve Rogers, Captain America, was just a teenager and Tony didn’t know what to do with that information. Either way, Rogers was clearly uncomfortable, slouching in the small desk in the front row. And the new teacher didn’t even seem to notice. 

The new teacher, Mr. Phil Coulson, was everything Clint had said. He had moved anyone who had dared to talk from one side of the room to the other, like they were in elementary school instead of high school. He had moved Tony away from Clint and to the back of the classroom at the beginning of class when he had tried to whisper. The couple of kids who kept talking even after were made to stand at the front of the room, awkwardly being stared at as Coulson went over what they were going to be doing over the course of the year. 

Tony hadn’t talked again, seeing no point in talking to any of the students that were still sending glances his way. He wished, now, that he had brought a notebook or a book or something, to have look at something besides the back of Captain America. 

He sighed, quietly, making himself look away for Rogers to the window. He was over reacting. So what if Captain America was 17? Did it change how he thought of him? Maybe. Did it ultimately matter? No. He was probably still the Boy Scout his dad had talked about, just going to high school with him. Tony had other things to worry about, such as how to even go about finding the weapons to destroy. 

He had been thinking about the problem for a while now, through the three weeks he had been back in the states, the two weeks of therapy and the one week of paparazzi deciding two weeks was plenty of time to let a teenager heal enough from being kidnapped to start hounding him with questions. The problem was, only a handful of organizations would even know about stolen weapons. Stark Industries was on that list, but if Obi had any good information he would surely have gotten the weapons himself. The government in general was a good place to start looking but he didn’t know how to narrow it down. Where would he start looking there? And SHEILD-

His eyes snapped back to Rogers. SHEILD. Surely Rogers was found by SHEILD. Tony knew very little about the organization, other than it was started by Aunt Peggy and his dad. And his dad had spent so much time looking for Rogers, surely SHEILD was what continued that project after his death. He just...he just needed Rogers to take a bug into a SHEILD headquarters for him. It wouldn’t hurt anyone. Rogers wouldn’t know, SHEILD wouldn’t know, and Iron Man could destroy the weapons on his own. 

Perfect. 

“Ok class, we’re done for today,” Coulson said, looking at the clock. Had it only been an hour and a half? Coulson looked at Rogers, who was even more slouched in his seat, before looking down at the role call sheet. “Mr... Barton. Mr. Barton, could you show our new student Mr. Rogers around?”

“Sure thing teach,” Clint said, giving Coulson an innocent smile that Tony wasn’t sure anyone believed. Coulson looked like he was two seconds from taking it back and asking someone else, when the bell rung, and Tony was amazed at how quickly nearly every student shot out the door. To be fair, Tony himself was one of the first ones out, having no books to put away, but he still waited by the door for Clint, like a good friend. 

And if he was going to use this to befriend Captain America? Well, he wasn’t doing it for bad reasons. They could even be good friends after this. 

xXx

“Hey man,”

Steve looked up at the kid that Agent- er, Mr. Coulson had assigned to him. He wanted to be upset that he had been assigned a kid to show him around, but Steve really did need the help. It was just a building, it shouldn’t be difficult, 70 years in the future or not, but everything no matter how small has been overwhelming since he’s woken up. And this school was no different. 

“Hello.” He said politely, getting up and grabbing his backpack. He glanced at Coulson, who just gave him a nod, which made sense, they weren’t supposed to know each other. Most of the other students have already left, leaving only two besides them, talking in the back by the cabinets. “Um...Steve Rogers,”

“Nice to meet you,” the kid said, holding out a hand. He shook it, glad the kid wasn’t making that big a deal over his name like the principal this morning, even though he clearly knew who he was. “The name’s Clint. Clint Barton. There’s a free period after first, so I can show you around.”

The kid, Clint, turned around, leading him out of the classroom. The halls were filled with students, but most of them were crowded against the lockers, giving plenty of room for them to walk down the hall. Clint started to point things out. 

“So this is the history hall, where most of the history classes are. Down that dead ended hallway is the math classrooms,” He pointed to a hall to the right of them. “It’s filled with hate and despair-“

“Don’t listen to him Cap,” A new voice said and Steve only just stopped himself from working around to meet it. So he didn’t like surprises, so what? Another kid walked up, stepping in time with Clint. He looked a little familiar, with his brown eyes and hair, but Steve couldn’t place it. And anyway, that didn’t have his attention so much as how beat up the kid was. It wasn’t bad at the first glance, but he had healed over scabs in his face and chin, half healed bruises peaking out from his clothes, and dark spots under his eyes from not sleeping well. It didn’t look like a simple bullying, and Steve couldn’t help but worry. The kid smiled at him anyway. “Clint just has this irrational hatred of math,”

“I don’t hate math. Math is useful. I hate math classes.” Cling said back, easily bantering. He looked at Steve. “This is my friend Tony. Say hi Tony.”

Tony gave Clint a long look, for what Steve didn’t know, before looking back at Steve. “Hi Tony.”

It was a dumb joke but Steve couldn’t help but smile, even as Clint complained that Tony knew what he meant. Ok, so maybe some part of him missed being around people his age. All he really had in the war was Bucky, who almost didn’t count as he was 3 years older, and Howard. It would have to take some getting used to, but maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first off I wrote this chapter on my phone, so tell me if there’s any glaring mistakes. 
> 
> Second, Tony’s doing some stupid this to find illegal weapons. Like hack into Shield. Eh, it’ll probably all be fine. Right? And yes, he still looks beat up. He just got back from being kidnapped three weeks ago. 
> 
> Steve is... ok I guess. He had a couple months to register he’s 70 years into the future, which is more than he got in the Avengers movie. So that’s good. And yes, he doesn’t know Tony is Howard’s kid yet. Clint doesn’t like talking about family, anyone’s family. 
> 
> Comment/review!


End file.
